En la cuerda floja
by Elly Luz
Summary: Las relaciones son complicadas, y más cuando un tercero mal intencionado se mete en medio. Viñetas
1. Chisme

¡Hola! Esta es una serie de viñetas de mi pareja favorita. Aquí les dejo la primera, espero que les guste.

**CHISME**

_"¿Andy Morrison? Si sé quien es, llena de cumplidos y regalos a Ginny."_

Esa frase de Hermione te jode más que ninguna otra.

Siempre supiste de esa posibilidad, pero jamás quisiste aceptarla completamente. Por primera vez dejaste que tu fama lo solucionara todo.  
Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién se atrevería a quitarle la novia al "El Elegido", al "El niño que vivió", al gran Harry Potter? Sacudes la cabeza con fuerza. Habías sido tan ingenuo al dejarte engañar.

—"_Padino_"—La vocecita de tu pequeño ahijado te saca de tus pensamientos y de inmediato le regalas una sonrisa forzada que te hace sentir culpable.

El cabello de Teddy se vuelve azabache cuando lo levantas. El niño de tres años te rodea el cuello con sus bracitos, dándote un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
Suspirar ruidosamente mientras le devuelves el cariñoso gesto.

Hoy es viernes, y los viernes por la tarde le pertenecen completamente al pequeño metamórfico.  
Por eso mismo tratas de borrar aquel estúpido chisme de la cabeza, al tiempo que vigilas como Teddy da vueltas por la sala de tu casa sobre la escoba de juguete que acabas de regalarle por su cumpleaños.


	2. Celos

Hola! Ya volví con otra viñeta ¡Muchas gracias Luli-Potter, ginalore28 y ginnyp13 por sus lindos comentarios ::D Si Luli, yo soy la "Elly" de potterfics ;) y voy a comenzar a subir mis historias aquí también.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo la viñeta:

**CELOS.**

Hacia años que no te enfurecías como lo estas ahora.

No es un simple chisme traído para molestarte, ahora comprendes que es una terrible realidad.  
Un idiota con billetera enorme se ve con el derecho de quitarte lo mas preciado, esta dispuesto a comprar a todo el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies solo para tener una excusa para estar cerca de ella.

—_Pero Ginny te quiere a ti_- Te asegura Ron con convicción.

Pero tú no puedes ser tan positivo como él. Sabes que la estas perdiendo. Eso te atormenta.  
Ella ha sido tu mayor fuente de consuelo en los últimos cinco años y no ves mundo sin su compañía, sin su luminosa mirada, sin sus besos o sus palabras de apoyo.

En este momento estas junto a ella, en una de muchas tantas fiestas que ha habido después de una victoria de las Holyhead Harpies. Estar a su lado no te produce ninguna tranquilidad, por que eso no evita que ese tal Andy se le acerque. Él muy sínico le importa un cuerno que tú estés ahí. Y se acerca y la saluda con un fuerte abrazo.

Tu sangra hierve y el monstruo escamoso de tu estomago despierta exigiendo que le eches a Morrison un buen embrujo. Estas tan ocupado en mantenerte bajo control para no matar a aquel infeliz y hacer un escándalo frente a los medios, que no has podido notar la mueca de desagrado que adopto tu novia al momento de saludar a Morrison; estas tan nublado por los celos que solo vez como le corresponde el abrazo.

—Quita esa cara. — susurra una voz conocida a tu lado. Al voltearte te encuentras con tu mejor amiga. Hermione te sonríe sin muchos ánimos mientras mira de soslayo a Ginny.  
—Lo detesto—le confiesas al tiempo que fulminas con una mirada asesina a aquel imbécil que ahora intenta iniciar una conversación en la que Ginny no quiere participar.

—No eres el único. —Te asegura Hermione antes de irse en busca de su novio Ron, dejándote solo en compañía de tu mal humor y el terrible monstruo de ojos verdes.


	3. Decisión

**DECISIÓN.**

La rabia se ha marchado dejando tan solo el miedo a perder.

Ya comprendiste que la estas perdiendo y no puedes hacer nada. La amas, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a detenerla si Andy es lo que la hace feliz.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron en tú habitación, haciendo brillar el cabello rojo fuego que tiene la hermosa mujer que duerme plácidamente a tu lado.

No has podido dormir en toda la noche. Pasaste las horas abrazado a Ginny, besándola suavemente, inhalando su perfume de flores, para que este te quede bien grabado en tu cabeza.

Y has pensando, no pudiste dejar de pensar y ya tienes una conclusión, pero no una solución.

Testarudo como tú solo, ya has tomado una decisión. Creaste tu camino y lo vas a seguir hasta el final.

No hablaras de él, ni tampoco te pondrás celo – aunque sabes que eso será imposible- Te dedicaras a disfrutar el tiempo con Ginny, hasta que así lo quiera ella. Y cuando desee terminar, tú la dejaras marcharse sin reprocharle nada. Porque Ginny Weasley jamás te a reprochado nada y solo le ha importado tu felicidad.

Has decidido devolverle el favor.

—Buenos días. —De pronto dos ojos chocolate te miran somnolientos y tu les sonríes como puedes.  
—Buenos días. —le saludas antes de besarla con ganas. Ginny te corresponde un tanto sorprendida por que no sueles ser tan efusivo al despertar.  
— ¿Otra vez? —Sonríe al sentir tus manos por su piel desnuda —Sabes que tengo que regresar a la Madriguera antes de que…  
—Usted no ira a ninguna parte. — Le susurras al oído con ese tono autoritario que solo tomas cuando les das órdenes a los Aurores que tienes a tu mando. —Usted esta formalmente secuestrada por mí.

Su risa musical inunda la alcoba, acelerando tu corazón.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Pasa sus manos por tu cabello, totalmente consiente de que eso te puede.  
-Te amo…-murmuras al tiempo que hundes el rostro en su cabello.

Por momentos como aquellos, valía la pena estar vivo.

Ahora mientras la haces tuya una pregunta angustiante con una respuesta terrible se te hace presente en la cabeza…

_¿Cómo harás para seguir viviendo cuando ella se marche?_


	4. Amigos

**AMIGOS.**

—¿Ni siquiera vas a luchar por ella? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?—Te interroga a gritos Hermione indignada mientras da vueltas por tu oficina, tratando de tranquilizarse.  
—Es lo mejor…  
—¿Lo mejor para quien?— Se desesperó Ron.— ¿Desde cuando eres un cobarde?  
—¡No soy ningún cobarde! — te ofendes de inmediato. No esperabas una reacción así de tus amigos, solo querías informarles de tu decisión, para que cuando llegara el momento no se sorprendieran.  
—Entonces si no lo eres, ¡¿Por qué no peleas? ¡¿Por qué dejas que te venzan?  
—Si Ginny lo quiere, yo no puedo hacer nada.— dices con voz apagada. Ahora ese tono es el único que puedes usar, en estos momentos eres indiferente a todo lo que te rodea.  
—¡Pero Ginny no lo quiere! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¡Ella te ha amado desde que tenía diez años!— Asegura Ron comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que posee.  
—Eso es verdad, Ginny misma me lo confesó cuando comenzamos a ser amigas. Le gustaste desde el primer momento que te vio ¡Se enamoro de ti antes de saber que eras Harry Potter!

No importa lo que tus amigos digan, tú sientes que sus palabras son huecas. Eso termina con la paciencia de Ron, y es él, el primero en abandonar la oficina, no antes de decirte que eres un idiota de primera por dejar que su hermana se marche.

Hermione sigue ahí, toma asiento frente a tu escritorio y más calmada te dice:

—Cuando comenzaste a salir con Ginny en sexto, me di cuenta de algo ¿sabes que fue?— Niegas con la cabeza con rapidez —Pues te lo diré. Me di cuenta de que por primera vez en la vida eras realmente feliz. Siempre te he visto rodeado de problemas relacionados con Voldemort. Pero cuando estabas con ella parecía no importarte, te veía sonreír y divertirte como si fueras un chico normal. Un chico normal sin ninguna profecía que marcara su vida, sin ningún loco de remate que tratara de matarlo…

No puedes negar aquello, es la pura verdad, en aquel mes y medio fuiste mas feliz que en toda tu vida y lamentaste mucho tener que terminar con ella en el funeral de Dumbledore, para mantenerla lejos del peligro.

—Por supuesto que era feliz—Aseguras —Ginny no es como las demás chicas. No es como Cho, que lo único que quería hacer era hablar de cosas que me traían malos recuerdos. Ginny no, ella jamás me ha hecho una pregunta de nada. Se da cuenta cuando algo me produce dolor y no quiero hablar de eso, ella solo espera a que yo este listo para decírselo. Me entiende como nadie y es la única que puede sacarme los problemas de la cabeza…

—¿Y si es tan perfecta para ti, por qué rayos no peleas para mantenerla a tu lado?—te insiste la castaña.  
—Porque quiero que sea feliz.  
—Pero…  
—No Hermione, es mejor así. Ahora solo quiero aprovechar cada segundo que me queda junto a ella, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo.

—¿Es tu última palabra?  
—Es mi última palabra.

La castaña suspira ruidosamente antes de marcharse.

Y nuevamente todos tus problemas han nublado tu mente. Porque de no ser así, te hubieras dado cuenta de que tú mejor amiga ha salido de la oficina con un brillo inusual en sus ojos marrones. Un brillo que solo aparece cuando tiene la solución a un gran problema.


	5. El amor duele

**EL AMOR DUELE.**

—¡Idiota!—Te grita Ginny en cuanto surge en una llamarada de fuego verde.

Su repentina aparición en la chimenea de tu sala, sumado a el sin fin de insultos que te grita en la cara, te toma totalmente desprevenido. Dejas a un lado el Profeta que has estado leyendo antes de su llegada y te le acercas sigilosamente.

—¿Qué…?

Pero antes que pudieras siquiera empezar a formular la pregunta, tu enfurecida pelirroja te marca los cinco dedos en tu mejilla izquierda, con tal fuerza que sientes que tu cerebro acaba de tener una peligrosa colisión con tu cráneo.

Ginny jamás te había golpeado, pero ahora que lo ha hecho, al fin comprendes porque todos sus hermanos, aunque no lo quieran admitirlo, le tienen miedo.

—¿Por qué demonios fue eso?  
—¡Porque eres un imbécil! ¡Haber si así se te acomodan las ideas de una buena vez!  
—¿Ahora que hice?-Le preguntas completamente confundido. Al menos según tu criterio, no has hecho nada malo o estúpido en las últimas semanas.

—¡¿Qué hiciste? ¡Te diré que hiciste! ¡Te atreviste a pensar que yo podía sentir algo por el ególatra de Andy Morrison! ¡Eso hiciste! ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Harry! ¡¿Estas loco?

La miras con los ojos desorbitados, y solo atinas a preguntar con un mal sabor a traición en la boca.

—¿Quién fue el chismoso?

—Hermione— contesta la pelirroja sin dar rodeos.  
—La matare…  
—No, no lo harás. Porque yo te matare primero.— te afirma acercándose peligrosamente.— ¿Andy Morrison? ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza Potter?

Aún un poco desconfiado (la cachetada te ha hecho ver la galaxia completa) dejas que se te acerque y te rodee el cuello con los brazos.

—Creí que lo querías. Una de tus compañeras de equipo me dijo que Morrison siempre andaba detrás de ti, y luego Hermione me contó que ese idiota te llenaba de cumplidos…  
—Porque diablos voy a querer escuchar sus tontos cumplidos, si me gustan más cuando salen de tu boca.—te susurra al oído, haciendo que el vello de tu nuca se erizara.

—…Y también me dijo que te llenaba de regalos…  
—Jamás le acepte ni uno, todos se los he devuelto. Hasta los chocolates ¡Y sabes que son mi debilidad!  
—Pero la otra noche en la fiesta tu lo abrazaste y todo— le reprochaste sin poder evitar sentirte un poco idiota.

Ante esa frase, Ginny solo atina a rodar los ojos con desesperación.

—Primero que nada, él me abrazó y yo simplemente le correspondí para ser educada, porque al fin y al cabo, él invierte mucho dinero en el equipo. En segundo lugar: ¿Por qué rayos no interviniste? Lo único que recuerdo de esa fiesta es que yo le estaba rezando a Merlín para que tú aparecieras y me ayudaras a deshacerme de Andy y su estúpida charla sobre la historia de los guantes de los guardianes. ¡¿Pero adivina qué? ¡Tú jamás llegaste a rescatarme!

Ahora si te sientes un idiota completo.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta el punto de querer dejarla irse de tu lado?

—Lo siento, soy un completo tonto.—Es lo único que te sale y parece ser suficiente para Ginny. Acorta la distancia que los separa y te besa con ganas, de tal forma que todas tus dudas se desvanecen.

Ginny Molly Weasley te ama y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Al igual que nadie lograra jamás que tú dejes de amarla a ella.

Con una felicidad que hacia semanas carecías, le correspondes el beso, pero antes de lo que a ti te hubiera gustado, Ginny lo da por terminado. Antes que pudieras besarla o quejarte, recibes otra bofetada que te hace tambalear.

—¿Y eso?—le interrogas con cara de pobrecito, mientras te sobas la adolorida mejilla.

—Fue un aviso.— te contesta con soltura. — ¡La próxima vez compórtate como el Gryffindor que eres y lucha por mí!

**FIN.**


End file.
